The best stories start at Vegas
by Malalab
Summary: Tony, Pepper and the Avengers are at Vegas. He was tricked thinking they were going there to have fun but finds himself at the 50th annual Security Conference. He's annoyed until he sees the person hosting the event : Mariela Davis. She's fun and adorable and Pepper will offer her the job as host for the new Stark Expo that will be held at New York. Will she accept it ? TONY/OC


**Las Vegas**

Tony's POV

Money, women, alcohol, sex, drugs, Rock'n'Roll : words that perfectly describe the best place in the world.

The second we arrived people immediately rushed to greet us, beautiful women tried to get my attention while giggling and serving us Champaign and flashes came from everywhere. All I could hear was :

-"Welcome back Tony ! It's good to have you back." and blah.

I've decided to make my stay old Tony style since I had no idea when I'll be able to come back again. The last time I came here was just before Afghanistan. Being Iron Man took a lot of my time, but it's not the main reason why I've decided to only come back now. As much as I still like those stuff, Yinsen's words were still and will always be in my head. These places weren't my priority anymore, but hey, I wasn't the one who insisted on coming here in the first place.

Surprisingly enough, it's Pepper who came up with the whole idea. Well it was more of an order actually. I was a bit reluctant at first. I really needed to work on upgrading the suit, but the others insisted :

-"You've been locked in your workshop for days..You need to get out of here and get some air Tony." Bruce calmly said.

-"I'm fine really." I said rolling my eyes.

Pepper had asked Bruce, Steve, Clint and Natasha to help her convince me to get out of my workshop. It didn't take her a lot of energy to do so since they all -Thor being the exception- lived in the Stark Tower after the Loki incident. Most of the time, Natasha and Clint were sent somewhere around the world to do some work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Cap was on the road to rediscover the world, but oddly enough everyone was here today. I wasn't used to it and felt annoyed. They were all staring innocently at me. Something was going on.

-"I think we all need to relax a bit and have some fun. Why don't we take it as an occasion to show Cap what the modern definition of fun is ?" Clint asked innocently.

Ok. This was weird.

-"We should go to Las Vegas!" He added.

I was surprised, really surprised, but I could already feel myself smirk when I imagined Capsicle getting a lap dance. Oh we are going and it's going to be priceless. Steve was standing in the middle of the room staring at us, his expression clearly saying "I didn't sign for this". He had no idea what was going to happen to him and I could already read panic in his eyes. Pepper and Natasha exchanged a quick glance. They seemed pleased. I actually had to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

-"Is this a joke Pepp' ? Do you seriously think I'll believe any of this ? There is no way you'd be encouraging me to go to Vegas for fun."

-"We're all going actually."

So this is how we all ended up in Vegas. I knew they were hiding something from me, but I wasn't going to complain. I was already heading to the casino. While we were walking, I noticed there was way more security than usual, everyone was rushing like they were preparing an event. Natasha stopped me in my train of thoughts :

-"There's this burlesque show with the girls from the Crazy Horse. We need to see that." She said with way too much enthusiasm.

The group didn't wait for my answer and I just followed them. We could start by a show I guess, Steve's reaction would still be priceless. They all entered the conference room and I stopped. This had nothing to do with burlesque, it wasn't sexy at all. I continued to look around until I saw a huge poster :

"Welcome to the 50th annual Security Conference"

I was really annoyed now. They were already seated at our designated table and they were all laughing at me. I could see a group of women giggling and waving at me outside. I didn't know if I was going to give them the satisfaction of sitting with them and attend the damn thing or simply leave. I knew they thought it was the only way to drag me in here, and they were probably right, but I didn't like to be trapped like that. I was actually about to leave when I heard my name.

-"M. Stark ! What a pleasure and what a surprise to have you here."

I recognized the old man who was smiling at me. He seemed sincerely glad and surprised by my presence.

-"I'm actually quite surprised myself Dr. Eckson"

He laughed and started to study me. I knew he understood I've been trapped. This man is able to know everything about a person in less than 5 minutes by simply observing. His work is pretty impressive I must admit, even if you can't really consider it as being science. He's actually one of the few I could stand and stay serious with, well because he knows the real me. He knows the real everyone. He knows when someone lies, he reads micro-expressions. Pretending and showing off to him is just a waste of time.

-"Please stay at the Conference. You won't regret it, and I'm not just saying that because this year I'm presenting my work, but because it's going to be very different."

I nodded. The old me would have never done that, but I was too tired and hungry to argue. At least there's food and Scotch I thought.

I went to the table where all my _lovely_ friends were sitting. Pepper was the only one observing me and she seemed a bit worried.

-"If you're worried about me acting like an ass during the presentation then I'm going to reassure you Pepp', I'll be a very good boy. You could enjoy your dinner while listening to this amazing conference." I innocently said. She sent me a warning look which I answered with a grin.

Clint and Natasha were arguing. Natasha wanted Vodka and it was clear she knew she was going to get bored to death, but Clint tried to dissuade her of getting wasted because she's Black Widow and there are knives everywhere. "You never know", you know. Steve and Bruce were having which I guess to be a little debate. While we were driving here Cap saw the prostitutes, casinos, sex shops, striptease clubs, the cabarets and all the other sex-related stuff that animates the streets of Vegas. He was revolted, but I guess he'll eventually get used to it. I sighed and took the program for the night standing on the table. The menu seemed to be ok, but the info of the meeting was vague which frustrated me a bit more :

"Introduction given by Miss Maria-Helena Davis

Presentation of Dr. Richard Eckman's work by Dr. Eckman himself.

Q&A - Miss Davis and Dr. Eckman

Conclusion"

This was actually going to be short I realized. Indeed, completely different from the other Security conferences. This place was not only filled with scientists, but with all different kinds of people. Why everyone wanted to go to that event was a mystery to me. His work can simply be accessed on Google.

-"Actually, people are here for this Miss Davis. You'll understand why." Bruce answered to my silent question.

Mariela POV

-"Miss Maria-Helena, you have 5 minutes left." said the voice at the other side of the door of my room.

-"Please just call me Mariela. Nobody calls me like that, It's my real name but I hate it." I answered while opening the door.

The young employee of the hotel seemed surprised when I opened, and apparently not only by what I was wearing. His face clearly showed "Is she seriously going to wear that ?" but something else bothered him. He looked at me, hesitating, before adding :

-"I called you like this Miss because it is written on the program everyone has received."

-"What ?! No no no no you've got to be kidding me !"

Indeed it was. I was already freaking out because I've decided to do for the very first time a very daring intro by wearing this disguise, but now I'm embarrassed.

"_If you never did you should. These things are fun and fun is good_."

The problem of my name was nothing compared to the one of my outfit. I just hoped they would let me enter the room like that because of course, I wasn't planning on using the normal entry to the stage like every other human being. _No_, it wasn't fun enough. I was going to use the large door from which the guests have arrived and I secretly cursed at myself for having those ideas. I just hoped I wasn't going to break my face in those stilettos while crossing the room in the middle of everyone to get to the stage. My real dress, the formal one, would be waiting for me in the wings. I loved it. It made my 5'1" look fabulous. I know, I'm ridiculously petite, but it has its advantages.

I had one minute left. The doors that lead to the Conference room were closed and I stood behind it. I had two big guys next to me, ready for my signal to lead me to the mike. The people in the hall were all staring at me even if my dress is completely normal for this city. They saw all the rich people entering the room, and they thought I was a stripper or a hooker. I didn't even _want_ to imagine what they were thinking about because let's face it, I totally looked like one dressed like that, and that was the whole purpose of it. I took out my iPhone and smiled :

-"Guys we need to take a pic of this so I could tweet it"

They laughed and posed for the picture. They didn't mind at all and it was actually pretty funny. I hardly reached their shoulders even with the stilettos on. I shared it on my profile and the community's response was immediate. I felt flattered. I didn't have the time to brag about it to my two new BFF's because it was time. Let's make some noise.

Tony's POV

I was drinking Scotch and needless to say bored. I was going to act like a jackass because I felt like it. Nobody plays tricks on Tony, nope, nobody. Pepper ignored me, she knew I was mad at them, but I would eventually grow up and act like normally again. I couldn't wait for this thing to start, so we can get the hell out of here and make fun of Capsicle. After what my lovely CEO did to me, she was also going to have a taste of my sense of humor. I was already plotting.

The room suddenly darkened. The lights were projected on the doors we came from and they brought everyone's attention, including mine. Loud music started to play and it was as if they were about to bring gogo dancers, not that I would mind. Apparently everyone was confused. Two options popped into my head : either this Davis is arrogant and therefore a genius; either this is a prank. I've opted for the second one the moment I saw a stripper dressed as a sexy officer enter the room. If this was part of the program, they've got my full attention.

-Hey everyone this is my first fiction :) I hope you like it, please comment and tell me what you think about it. This is more of an intro as you can see. The main characters all belong to Marvel with the exception of Mariela who's my OC.


End file.
